Do You Love Me Anymore?
by M30WHelloKellyM30W
Summary: OneShot, When Sakura sees him again what does she think? Well, after the battle she wakes up in a weird room and she's not alone. What will happen between him and her? Will she be killed, Will he confess? Why was she there and where was Naruto?


What happened that day? I really don't remember. But after seeing him leave 2 ½ years ago I wasn't ready to forgive him, but he never left my mind.

And after seeing Naruto and the guys hurt, I couldn't live the way I was then. I couldn't say I was a good person, or a brave person, or a helpful person. I was selfish. I wanted what I wanted and I let people get hurt for me instead. But after seeing Naruto lie in the hospital, badges covering his face, I realized I need to change. So I did.

While Naruto was away with Jiraya, I would work with Lady Tsunade. It was hard training but I grew stronger so that I wouldn't have to rely on anyone ever again.

Finally it was time for Naruto to return. He still hadn't let him go either. That was one goal we had in common, to save our old friend.

But looking back we weren't really friends. Naruto and him had a stronger bond than I ever had. At least they were rivals. I was nothing but a weak girl always getting in the way of things and making things harder for everyone.

This time I was going to prove I was better.

Naruto and I fought Kakashi, and won. But that didn't mean much at the time, considering Naruto was still so determined to save him.

So he finally convinced Tsunade to let him find him, and then we left. We got a new teammate Sai. He was cute but his personality was seriously flawed. Not that I cared much, I still thought of him 1st.

We meet Orochimaru. Naruto fought. It was dangerous, and it only got worse. Naruto lost control. When he came back, Orochimaru had left and I choose to keep my injury a secret. Of course it was hard to hide it. It hurt no matter how much Kabuto or I have healed it. So I lied.

Naruto had no idea, it was for the best.

Then we got there. And there he was. I looked at him, stunned. I couldn't think or feel. I had no idea what was could on. He looked more beautiful then ever, but he had lost all emotion that had once filed his face. It was dark, darker than ever before. I felt a chill down my spine. Was I ever in love with him?

My mind flashed. Every memory I had of him changed. His beautiful face and gone dark and demented. His perfect face, his sweet voice, his heroic nature all changed in that instance. Maybe I over romantized him my whole life and just realized now what he really was.

I couldn't move, my body was cold. I was shocked as I realized my life was a lie. My whole love was never really. A dark wave washed over me. What am I doing here?

He went after Naruto in such a swift movement I couldn't even see it. Terror entered my body.

Who was this man?

I blinked hoping this nightmare would good away, but when I opened my eye it was still there all I could do was scream.

I heard a load womanly voice yell a name. It took me a moment to realize it was Naruto's name, ad it was my voice. It was quiet for a moment. He and Naruto seemed to be locked together. Neither moved or talked it was quiet and no one was hurt. What was going on in there minds? Did they have an understanding I couldn't understand?

Naruto came back and the fight began.

They fought for a while before Naruto got hurt and I stepped in. I didn't last long after I was shocked and blacked out.

I don't remember when it ended or what had happened, but when I opened my eyes it was dark. The ground was cold, and my body felt like it had a thousand needles stabbing my body.

I sat up and looked around. I was in a place I had never seen before. It was bland had the walls were blank. There was a small bed with white sheets and the color of the walls and floor was a dirty tan color. It was quite ugly. No one was around; the place seemed to have been never used before either. I slowly stood up to examine myself to make sure nothing was wrong. I was weak for sure. I had to use the wall to lean against. I moved to the bed and sat down. The sheets were slightly wrinkled as I moved my hands across the bed.

And that's when I realized I wasn't alone. Someone was there. There a mass covered up by the white sheet. It was quite, breathing easy and warm.

I pulled the covers down from the face. My hand stop immediately, I sat up from the bed forgetting my weakened state, as I moved to the furthest side of the room. Why was I here? More importantly, why was he here?

The body began to stir. My heart stop. What was I going to do? I had no way out. I knew what would happen, it was inevitable. I would die.

The figure moved more and more till it sat up putting its head in its hands. He rubbed his eyes as he woke from his slumber. He moved his hands from his face as his coal eyes shift toward me. I Froze. He glared. I couldn't move or scream or anything. His legs swung off the side of his bed, placing his feet on the floor.

He got up.

I tried to step back only to hit into the wall. I stopped breathing. He was only a few steps away as he reached his arm out. I closed my eyes expecting the worst, only to have his rough hands touch my cheek. My eyes shot open as a tear ran from my face. What was going on? My emotions were more confusing than I was. I was feeling everything I possibly could. Desire, confusion, hate, love, terror, shame, bravery, coward-ness, discontent, sadness, betrayal. I couldn't explain me feelings. Tears just fell from my eyes.

I stopped. His hand moved from my cheek as he brushed the tear off of face. It was quiet no one spoke.

I didn't know what to do, but I guess he did. He pulled me close placing his hand behind my head, his lips touched mine. I was shocked all I could do was push him away. What was going on? Was this a dream?

I rubbed my eyes. He was still there.

He glared.

My mouth opened to speak, but the voice I heard wasn't my own.

"What do you want?"

I was surprised that's what I was going to say.

"What?" was all I could manage.

"What do you want?" he repeated.

"I don't know," I said.

It was silent.

"Did you help me?" I asked breaking the silence.

He didn't answer. I nodded.

It was quiet again. He looked annoyed. I looked down.

He picked up my face and kissed me. This time I didn't push him away. I let him do what he wanted, but my feelings were all jumbled up. Who was he I couldn't remember? Was he the sweet boy I had always imagined or the terrifying picture? If he was the 1st, when would he change again?

He finally stopped and backed away.

"I thought you loved me," he said with a glare.

I didn't speak. At that moment I didn't know. I had just seen him a while ago hurting his once best friend.

"I can't love you."

It took me a moment. That wasn't my voice.

"What?" I questioned to make sure I heard right.

"I can't love you," he said again.

I nodded, "neither can I"

"I know," He continued, "we can never be together as long as my brother still lives, and even after that I may never be forgive for what I've done."

There was a pause.

"I wanted you to know that. I didn't want you to keep after me like Naruto. I knew you would understand if I told you, unlike Naruto." I nodded.

"But I won't forget you." I still couldn't talk only listen as he continued. "I want to thank you. I will kill my brother and anyone who gets in my way remember that."

There was tension in the air.

"If this was a different time or place. I may have been able to return your feelings. So I want you to stay away, forever. And keep Naruto away too. You meant a lot to me and still do. But as I said I will kill anyone in my way. If I have any chance with you stay away."

I was shocked. Had he just confessed to me?

"Please?" he begged before coming close and kissing me again.

I didn't know what to do, things flashed quickly through my mind. I had to get rid of him was my last thought.

I reached down to my leg and pulled out a kunai and brought it to the back of his neck.

He pulled away. "I will kill any one who gets in my way," He growled with more venom then ever before. I drop the knife. Terrified.

He reached down to my leg and pulled another out. "I'm sorry," He whispered gently.

I was scared then I though for a moment. It wasn't as bad as I thought. If he killed me he would never be able to forget me. Hadn't I always wanted to be on his mind? I really couldn't do anything for him anyways. I looked at him then the dagger and smiled. The kunai seemed to be like a ray of light. It seemed like all my questions were answered. I let darkness engulf me and I felt the swift motions and the lost of consciousness.

I woke. There was light. Very bright light. I looked around and there he was not. Not Sasuke this time, but Naruto. Sleeping in a field next to Sai and Yamato. Was it a dream?

I began to move and felt pain.

Maybe it wasn't?

I stopped moving and looked at Naruto.

I smiled.

Naruto was always there to give me strength, always agreeing and encouraging me. Now it was my turn. Even though I had been warned, whether it was a dream of real, I would stick with Naruto. If he continued after Sasuke so would I.

Sasuke wasn't the main reason anymore. He wasn't a priority anymore. Though his confession meant a lot. I knew I couldn't wait. Maybe were we star-crossed lovers never meant to be. But for now I wouldn't give up as long as Naruto continued.

Naruto was the only one I could trust or believe in right now. He was the only I will follow and grow strong with.

I will wait until Naruto gave up. When he gives up, you know there is nothing left to be done. I will follow Naruto.

I still love him though, but I can't trust him, I can't believe in him until it was all over, even then it may be impossible.

Sorry, but I only believe in Naruto now.


End file.
